


Chevalier de la Mort

by Hellsnextboss



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Gender My Unit | Byleth, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsnextboss/pseuds/Hellsnextboss
Summary: The thought of them fighting, of cutting one another down excites him. Channelling that same energy in the bedroom is a challenge.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, Jeritza von Hrym/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Chevalier de la Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skysedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/gifts).



> Belated though it may be, my wife-to-be wanted Jeritza smut for her birthday so here we are.

He makes for a pretty picture, in a state of undress with his hair splayed out across the pillows, blue eyes bright and alert. His arms are raised over his head as though in surrender, or might seem as though they were, if not for the bindings keeping them there, or his muscles straining from pulling at them, testing their strength. The bed frame creaks with his efforts, even as his face betrays no signs of strain. It's a surprise he hasn't managed to break them already, when you know his strength.

He's a difficult man. The thought of them fighting, of cutting one another down excites him. Channelling that same energy in the bedroom, into something less deadly is a challenge. Getting him here, like this, has been another.

"Think of it like a battle of sorts."

This, you say, from where you gaze down upon him, knees either side of him, while being careful not to touch. Jeritza doesn't appear convinced, even if he's hard and needing beneath you, whether his expression shows it or not.

"We're unarmed."

"You don't need a weapon to fight someone."

He still doesn't seem convinced. The real battle is getting him excited for something _other_ than an actual fight, when any rush of adrenaline he seems to equate to one thing only, no matter how he gets there. It's easier to act than to let him argue further. Before he can do so, you move; one hand reaches for his throat, while the other reaches downward. He tenses beneath your grip.

"You can think of it as stabbing me with a part of yourself instead."

You don't wait for him to protest this, instead lowering yourself down onto him. For once, whatever he thinks of it, he doesn't need convincing in order to get into the swing of things, to meet you by thrusting up into you. With a single strained gasp and a moment of pause, he gives in and gives this, gives _you_ his all.

He isn't gentle; but you weren't expecting he would be. He wastes no time, gives you no time to adjust; there's no build-up from slow unto a quicker pace. Instead, he starts as he means to go on, thrusting into you feverishly, as though completely unable to restrain himself. The headboard aching over his head with the way he pulls against the restraints tied to it goes to further this impression. You might care more about the risk of damage to the headboard, to his wrists, if the physical weren't so overwhelming.

You tighten your hold on his neck and he's encouraged further. It's hard to keep quiet enough to hear _his_ carnal gasps and groans over your own and the sound of sweat slick skin meeting and parting in quick succession, when each thrust has the strength behind it to bruise you, inside and out. It's enough of a distraction, so much so soon, that you miss when he manages to break free of the restraints. Your first hint to this comes with hands snaking into your hair, pulling on it, and the sting of teeth upon your lips.

The night is a blur in the wake of sensory overload, of rough touches and a returned gesture of a hand against your throat. He leaves you both bruised and exhausted come the end of it all.

He doesn't make it easy, but the satisfying way you ache with every step the following day makes it all worth it.


End file.
